


L&D

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Gibbs met his second wife, Diane?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Diane Sterling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. In the Beginning ...

**L &D  
(Leroy and Diane)**

The tall redhead strode confidently across the restaurant. She looked angry and ready for a fight. Gibbs watched her strut. “ _I pity the guy she's gunning for,”_ he thought _. “That guy is toast!”_

The woman stopped right in front of his date. She looked her up and down disdainfully. She pointed and turned to him. “Is this her? Is this the one you walked out of your son's birthday party to meet? The emergency at work?”

Gibbs stood and placed his napkin on the table. “I’m very sorry Ma'am ... “ was as far as he got before the redhead slapped him across the right side of his face. 

“Don't you dare _ma’am_ me like you just forgot our anniversary.” She turned to his date, “Which he does every ... single ... year.” Then back to him. “But to miss cutting little Timmy's birthday cake was just unforgivable and with him just out of the hospital and all. And for what? This ... this ... floosy.”

It was his date’s turn to stand. “Floosy? For your information I only agreed to this mercy-date as a favour for my cousin and they didn’t say anything about him being married.” She turned to Gibbs who was rubbing his cheek and looking confused. Suddenly, part of her conversation sank in. "Mercy-date? Who said I was a mercy-date? I'm not ..." His complaints were interrupted suddenly with a slap to the left side of his face. “How could you? Your poor little boy deserves a better daddy than you.”

His date turned and walked out of the restaurant, head held high. The redhead’s words, “You tell him, Sister!” trailing behind her.

  


The restaurant was silent. The warped music tape played on - slightly out of tune. Gibbs sat down too stunned to speak. The redhead turned to face the other diners. “Ladies and gentlemen you have been watching a scene from “Icing on the Cake,” a new play written by yours truly and opening in 2 weeks at the Dale Street Experimental Theatre. If you want to find out what happens next do come along. Curtain up at 7pm. Tickets are available.”

There was a slightly bemused ripple of applause. “Thank you, thank you.” She said graciously. “Now it’s time for my co-star to buy me dinner.” The other diners chuckled and turned back to their meals. The redhead sat down opposite Gibbs and picked up the menu. “What's the seafood like in here?”

Gibbs leaned across the table. “Lady, I don’t know who you are and I really don’t understand what’s going on but you just ruined my date.” He hissed, trying not to garner any further attention from the diners around them.

“No I didn’t,” she replied without taking her eyes from her menu. “You were hating every minute of it. I could tell just by watching you from the bar. Terrible dress sense that woman had and what was that laugh? My god, she sounded like a whale with the flu!”

She took a bread stick, snapped it in two and bit down on one half whilst pointing at him with the other.. “No, I just saved your ass, that’s what I did.” She held out her hand. “Diane. Diane Russell. Let's see if this date works out any better for ya .”

Laughing and still in a state of shock, he took her hand. He smiled – a shy yet dazzling smile. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Wow, that's a name!" Exclaimed Diane. "I wasn't expecting that. People don't forget you in a hurry, huh?"

He smiled bashfully. He seemed uncomfortable with compliments. "I guess not. The seafood is very good here by the way.” Diane smiled back at him. 

“Well good, let’s order shall we?”

  


TO BE CONTINUED ... 

.


	2. After

  


**Chapter Two : After**

  


The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window. It burned cheerily through his eyelids. _“Wake up, wake up.”_ It seemed to say. _“It’s a beautiful morning. The birds are singing and a new day has just begun.”_

Gibbs sat up with a start and then _really_ wished he hadn’t. He felt his brain slosh against the side of his skull and groaned loudly from the resulting pain. He covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. Thoughts surfaced through his misery. The first one a quite pleasant, _“I smell bacon”_ and the second, a more panicky, _“Where the hell am I?”_ He opened his eyes gingerly. This was not his house. This was not his bed – he didn’t have a bed. He lifted the sheets, yep, that was definitely his body and it was definitely naked.

“Well good morning Special Agent Cutie Pie,” Diane chirped. “You checking we didn’t wear him out last night?”

Gibbs jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly tucked the sheets around himself. Every movement he made caused more searing pain to pierce his brain. _“Sheesh! Just how much did I drink last night?”_ He shielded his eyes with a tremulous hand. “Good morning ... I think.”

She came and sat next to him. She wore a floral silk robe tied at the waist with matching mules. The robe parted to reveal long shapely legs as she sat down. She stroked his hair and forehead. Her hands were cool to the touch and wonderfully soothing. “Sweet Baby. Hungover huh? Come on, I made us some breakfast.” She pointed to a door in the corner of the room. “You'll find some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet.”

He sidled off the bed still wrapped in the sheet. She laughed loudly. “Why so shy all of a sudden? Trust me, there is nothing wrapped in there that I didn’t see in all its wonderous glory last night.” She smiled at the memories. “Boy, you really know how to please a girl with that thing!” she laughed.

\---

He closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. What was he going to do? He really had to get outta here. But she had made him breakfast and she smelled so nice and those legs ... !

He filled the sink with cold water and lowered his head into it. He groaned as he rubbed his fingers through his hair and slowly began to wake up. He stood and opened the bathroom cabinet. As promised, a box of Tylenol stared at him from the shelf. He took two and looked blearily at himself in the mirror. "WHAT are you doing here?" He whispered to his reflection. "You don't do things like this! What the HELL were you thinking? You don't even remember her name and ... and ... where are my shorts?!" As he stood there berating himself, flashes of memory vied for his attention.

He remembered dinner with this crazy chick. Then drinks at more than one bar. He remembered escorting her home. He asked if he could see her again.

“See, I told you you'd have a much better date with me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed joyously and whispered, “And it doesn’t have to end here, you know.” She kissed him deeply. She tasted of white wine and lemon sorbet. Her hand slid down his chest, past his belt and down to his fly. She traced the shape of his rapidly developing erection. “And I don't think you want it to end yet either.” She cooed.

Other parts were more blurred - The hall table falling over as they frantically tore at each others clothes. Bright red finger nails dragged down his bare chest. Her dress falling to the floor to reveal black lingerie and stockings. _“Man, she looked so good – and it had been such a long time since ...”_ Their bodies falling onto the bed together. He looked down. His body was ready for more "Stop that" he hissed. "We're not staying." 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and an arm poked through the gap. “Who're ya talking to?" Diane asked quizically.

"No one" Gibbs answered hurriedly.

She could have sworn she'd heard him talking. She shrugged and waved his shorts and t-shirt at him. "I thought you might be looking for these."

He snatched the under garments from her and cleared his throat. “Um ... thank you. I'll be out in a minute.”

“You better be,” she threatened. “I made my world famous scrambled eggs for you and they are best eaten hot. And then I have to go to work.”

_“WORK! MY GOD, I GOTTA CALL MIKE!”_

  


☆☆☆

  


As he went back into the bedroom he quickly searched for a clue to her name. A gold necklace hung from a jewellery stand on the dressing table. 'Diane' it said. He said a quiet prayer of thanks to the god of drunken one night stands as he sat down at the dining table. It was laden with a breakfast feast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, toast and coffee.

“Wow! Thank you, but you really shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble. I won’t have time to eat it – I have to get to work. Speaking of which, can I use your phone?"

Diane waved a dismissive hand at him. “Relax, I called them already. Told them I was a tow truck company, that your car broke down and you were on your way in on public transport. That should give you at least another hour. So eat! It’s going cold.”

He looked confused for a moment. "How'd'ya know where I work?"

She sipped her coffee nervously. She cleared her throat self-consciously. "I have to make a confession ... when I woke up this morning, I ... I couldn't remember your name. Well not all of it. I remembered you were Leroy but none of the rest. I know that sounds terrible doesn't it? We were both pretty hammered last night. But I didn't want you to go home ..." she babbled on before stopping herself and sighing. So anyway, while you were sleeping, I went through your pockets." She held up his creds. "The number's right there, see? So I called them so we didn't have to rush this morning." She paused for a moment. "You must think I'm terrible."

"No, no I don't. I'm not used to women being so aggressive but I don't mind. It's quite refreshing actually." Replied Gibbs.

They smiled briefly at each other. "Oh, okay," She laughed and held up her coffee cup for a toast. "So here's to refreshment." They clinked coffee cups and finished breakfast.

\---

She drove him to work after an amazing breakfast. “Why thank you,” Diane said when he complimented her on it. She beamed at him proudly. “I told you I was a good cook."

“You're good at a lotta things,” he replied. She placed her hand high up on his thigh and squeezed – her brightly polished fingernails brushing against his manhood, making him tingle in unbidden anticipation. She looked up coyly, “Well I was trying to return the favour as best I could.” She replied huskily.

He hated to break the mood but he really had to get to work. He climbed out of her car. Leaning in through the window, he handed her a business card from his wallet - his home number scribbled quickly on the back. “Will you call me?” he asked trying not to sound too desperate. She read the card before tucking it into her bra. “Sure I will." He suddenly envied the card..She waved. "See ya later cutie!” and with that, she drove away.

Gibbs stood on the sidewalk, hands on hips, shaking his head. He allowed himself a grin. He couldn’t believe the whirlwind that had suddenly appeared in his life. _“How the hell did that happen?_

  
☆☆☆

  


Gibbs walked into the office trying to look like he was annoyed about his car and the ensuing bus ride. He failed instantly. 

Mike Franks stubbed a cigarette into an already over full ash tray. “So you finally decided to join us then hey, Probie? Good night was it?” Gibbs tried to continue with the car-breaking-down story but Franks cut him off mid sentence. “Horse hockey, Gibbs! If yer car broke down yer would fix it yerself. Yer wouldn’t need no towing company. So who was it that called 'cos it sure as hell wasn't my sister's hairdresser's friend’s cousin like I set you up with. My sister's been yelling at me about that all mornin'!”

Gibbs opened his mouth ready to protest. He closed it again just as fast. He worked with a bunch of detectives. It was pointless lying. He figured his best defence would be to say nothing and get on with some work.

Vera Strickland came in from the break room – a candy bar and a can of Coke in her hand. She was Mike's latest partner and she took some getting used to. Especially her extremely loud Boston accent. She had come a long way in a man's world. She had had to be tough to get where she was. Nobody argued with Vera. Gibbs was learning a lot from her. They genuinely liked each other. She looked across to him now as he pretended to be working. She perched her left buttock on the corner of his deck and studied him hard.

“WILL YA LOOK AT THIS?” She drawled loudly enough for the whole squad room to hear. “MUSSED UP HAIR, UNSHAVEN. DARK CIRCLES AROUND THE EYES. **SAME CLOTHES AS YESTERDAY**. I DO BELIEVE MIKE, THAT OUR LITTLE PROBIE GOT HIMSELF SOME LAST NIGHT!!.”

She laughed as she led the squad room in a round of applause. “And about damned time,” yelled Mike over the noise.

Gibbs stood and raised his hand. “Okay, okay. You've had your fun. Can we move on now please?"

Mike walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in Gibbs ear. “Nice to see you doing the same, Probie. Nice to see – Makes me worry about you a little less.”


	3. Asking Auntie

  


**Asking Auntie**

  


She didn't call. And then she didn't call some more. Gibbs could wait no longer. He needed serious woman advice. He looked around the office trying to decide whose advice to seek. One desk sprang to mind. "Vera, you're a woman, right?" 

"THE LAST TIME I CHECKED." Boomed Vera in reply. "WHAT D'YA NEED, PROBIE? "

"If a guy gave you his number and you said you'd call him, why wouldn't you?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW." Vera slapped her desk in frustration. "AM I THE OFFICE AGONY AUNT ALL OF A SUDDEN? I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" She sighed - the kid looked like a kicked puppy. She tried to help him. "IT COULD BE A LOT OF THINGS ... MAYBE HER HUSBAND CAME HOME EARLY" She laughed at her own joke. Gibbs wasn't finding it funny. With a heavier sigh, she tried again "... MAYBE SHE'S HAD TO GO OUT OF TOWN? OR MAYBE IT'S JUST SHE'S SNOWED UNDER WITH WORK? IT'S NOT JUST HERE THAT THAT HAPPENS. D'YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE FOUND THAT DEAD SAILOR IN THE GELATO FACTORY - I HAD TO CANCEL OUT A HALF DOZEN TIMES? I COULDN'T FACE RASPBERRY RIPPLE ICECREAM FOR MONTHS." She pulled a face. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST PHONE AND ASK HER IF SHE'S OKAY - LIKE THE CONCERNED CITIZEN YOU ARE?" Gibbs looked defeated. He shoved his hands in his pockets dispondently. "I can't," he mumbled . "I lost her number." 

Vera looked heavenward. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She exclaimed. "WHY ARE MEN SO STUPID WHEN THEIR DICKS ARE INVOLVED?! " She gesticulated wildly at Gibbs. "YOU'RE A GODDAMNED DETECTIVE - GO DETECT. HOW MANY REALTORS CALLED DIANE CAN THERE BE IN ONE CITY?" 

The answer to Vera's question was 62. If only he'd been paying more attention when she's introduced herself. He was too busy nursing his slapped face at the time. _Now wait a minute ... She was having drinks at the bar. Maybe she used a credit card. "_ He grabbed his keys and set off for the parking lot.

\---

He sat outside of the house she was showing chewing on a thumbnail and wondering if this was such a great idea afterall. Well, he'd made it this far, he might as well see it through now. He climbed out of the car and walked into the house. He picked up a brochure from the pile on the sideboard in the entrance way and tried to fit in with the other prospective buyers.

"Hey, Leroy is that you?"

"Oh Diane, I didn't know you were showing this house." He cringed inside. _"What a pathetic opening line. She would see right through it ..."_

"Sure you did, my face is all over the signage outside." She replied sarcastically. She wasn't going to get away with his rouse no matter how cute she thought it was. She waved her hands around at the house she was selling. "So, you looking to buy?"

Gibbs flicked through the brochure he'd picked up to try and fit in. "I thought there's no harm in looking." He said nervously.

"Well, it has been in the market a while so the vendors are open to negotiation but honestly, I wouldn't offer any less than three - they're not that desperate yet." 

He choked on his complimentary soda. "Three? As in three ... million?"

Diane folded her arms. She nodded. "Uh-huh." Then she laughed. "Busted, Buster" He grinned sheepishly at her, she continued. "Why didn't just come in and say hi?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to see me. You never called."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that what this is all about? I didn't call? Take a look around to kid, this is the biggest deal I've ever brokered and it didn't happen over night. It's taken me weeks to get to this point. And I haven't closed the deal yet. She took his hand in hers, "Tell you what, I'll call you tonight when I get home and we can talk then. I'm too nervous now."

"Are you nervous? You don't look it. More like ... Professional. Confident."

Diane raised her palm to her chest, flattered. She smiled a dazzling smile that took his breath away. "Well, thank you." She replied. "That's the nicest thing I've heard all day." She kissed his cheek again and then backed away from him. "Gotta go," she whispered and wiggled her fingers 'goodbye' then turned to rejoin her prospective buyers.

  


Gibbs was still grinning broadly when he returned to work. Vera leaned out from the behind of her desk, "SO? HOW DID IT GO?" She noted the jaunty step and the silly grin. "THAT GOOD HUH? YA SEE? YOU NEED ANY MORE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE, YOU JUST ASK YOUR AUNTIE VERA!" The rest of the office jeered. Someone threw a ball of paper at her. 

"How many times you been divorced now, Vera?" scoffed Mike.

"SHUT UP FRANKS. DON'T YOU LISTEN TO 'EM, PROBIE. YOU CAN THANK ME BY FINISHING THESE FOR ME." She dropped a pile of reports on his desk (not for the first time). 

"Sure," Gibbs replied, reaching for the first file. "It will be my pleasure, Vera." Choruses of "Teacher's pet," drifted across the office.

Mike chuckled as he lit a cigarette, "She'll remember you said that for the next thirty years, Probie. Don't say I didn't warn yer."

\---

She would call him tonight. That was great! He wasn't a total failure afterall! Gibbs waited and waited. He checked the phone - Yes it was definitely working. He paced back and forth in front of it. That didn't make it ring. He sat next to it and glared. That didn't work either. Eventually, after several glasses of bourbon he gave up and went to bed. He felt utterly defeated as he made up the couch and threw himself face first into his pillow still fully clothed. _"To hell with it and with her - and he still had half of Vera's files to finish tomorrow."_ he thought as he drifted of to sleep.

  


The phone rang loudly demanding his full attention. He looked at his watch - 0150. It had to be work at that hour. He hoped it wasn't difficult - he wasn't in the mood to make nice. "Gibbs," he grunted into the mouthpiece unhappily.

"Well hello to you too," Diane laughed through the ether.

He was instantly awake. "Oh hi. I thought you were work dragging me out of bed. Are you okay? I thought you were calling earlier?"

"I said when _I_ finished work, not when _you_ finished work, silly."

"You just got finished now?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah." She replied. "Open house closed at ten. Then I had to tidy up from this evening and set up for the morning and then drive home, shower, put on my night clothes and fix a martini."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose."

.

"I _do_ put it that way." There was a short pause as she took a mouth full of martini. She sighed. "Oh that's better. Home at last. Now, what shall we talk about?"


End file.
